Couples Retreat
by Hailey Ambrose-Moxley
Summary: Three couples. Each dealing with an affair in their marriage. Can their marriage counselor and his wife help them save their marriage or is it too late? Seth/OC, Randy/OC, Roman/OC, Ted/OC.
1. Chapter 1

This is a rewrite of Marriage Retreat. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the Wrestlers in this story. I own only my ocs. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

Dr. Ted DiBiase sat in his office going over the list of the couples going to the retreat. It was held every year at a cabin in Canton, Texas. He picked three couples who he felt needed the retreat most. The Rollins', The Ortons and The Reigns'. He picked up the file on each couple. Ted was the top marriage counselor in the Dallas area. His wife was one of the top one as well and they made a great team. He picked up the Rollins' file first and read it over.

The Rollins' were trying to save their marriage after infidelity committed by both. Seth Rollins was the one of the top neurosurgeon in Texas. His wife, Kaylee, was a nurse practitioner in labor and delivery. They had started therapy a few weeks before. Seth had had an affair with his twenty-one year old intern. Kaylee had a one night stand with a colleague of Seth's after she found out about his affair.

He felt they had a chance at saving their marriage as both felt remorse for the affairs they'd had. He picked up the Ortons' files next.

The Ortons were trying to save their marriage too after infidelity. Randy Orton, like Seth Rollins, was a doctor. He was the top OB/GYN in Texas. His wife, Jill, was a teacher. The court had ordered them to start therapy after Randy had beaten up the principal that Jill had been having an affair with for six months. They were the couple he wasn't sure could save their marriage.

He picked up the Reigns' file next. The Reigns were in the same boat as The Rollins and The Ortons as they were dealing with infidelity as well. Roman Reigns was one of the state's top divorce lawyers. His wife, Roxanne, was a top criminal lawyer. They had started therapy after Roman told Roxanne about his affair with his law partner. Ted could see that Roman felt remorse for the affair and he felt that they could save their marriage as well.

Ted sighed. He had picked the three couples because of the infidelity. The thing they had in common. He hoped this weekend would help their marriages and they could survive and get passed it. But he wasn't sure they could. Even though he thought Seth and Kaylee and Roman and Roxanne could save their marriages, there was no sure thing in therapy.

"You look deep in thought." Miranda DiBiase said walking in her husband's office.

"Just thinking about the retreat." He smiled at her.

"It will be fine. I'm sure it will help the couples." She said as she sat down. They shared a practice and often patients. They had a system that worked for them and they had great success.

"I hope so."

"It will. Now, have you decided the sleeping arrangements? I know some of the couples are separated."

"I think have each couple in their own room. That way, it makes communication easier."

"I agree. Do you still want me to help you?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Well, I have to get some things together. So I will see you later."

"Okay." Ted watched as his wife left. He loved that they had their practice together. It helped them be a strong couple. He hoped the couples going on the retreat would be strong at the end of the weekend.

Seth Rollins walked into his apartment and sat down. He had to start packing soon for the retreat. He hoped this would helped his marriage. He loved Kaylee more than anything and he hated that he cheated and was mainly to blame for their marriage being in the state it was.

Everything started when Kaylee became pregnant with their first child. She had a rough first trimester and then she miscarried. Before he realized it, it had been two months since they had been intimate and he found himself working more and spending less time with her. He was doing some groundbreaking research on Alzheimer's disease and he was close to a break through. Laurel was his twenty-one year old intern. She was blond, busty and sexy. She would flirt with him and he would flirt back a little but that was all it was. He never thought of cheating on Kaylee. Then one night they were working in the lab and Laurel kissed him and before he realized it they were having sex in the lab. He honestly thought that would be the only time and he wouldn't be tempted again. So, he chose to keep that one night from Kaylee. But he was soon tempted again and that started the six month affair. Long enough to wreck his marriage and hurt the person he swore he would never hurt.

Kaylee found out about the affair by the hospital gossip mill. She had been so hurt and asked him to leave when he got home that night she found out. He didn't really understand how much he had hurt her with his affair until he found out about her one night stand with another doctor that happened after she found out about his affair. Now they were trying therapy to keep their marriage. And he hoped they could.

Randy Orton sat in his office going over his schedule. He had cleared the weekend for the couples retreat his therapist suggested for him and Jill. He knew they had a lot to work out in their marriage. He just couldn't get her affair out of his mind. He was living in the guest house on their property for the time being. He and Jill had agreed to it until they figured things out. He couldn't forget that day he came home from work. He had been in shock when he walked into his bedroom and found Jill and Chris Irvine, the principal where she worked, in bed together.

He went red with rage and anger and ended up pulling Chris out of the bed and punched him repeatedly. Jill called the police and he had been arrested. The court order anger management therapy. A few weeks later, he and Jill both got into an argument when she came to one of his anger management sessions and the court ordered them to have marriage counseling at an attempt to save their marriage. But he wasn't sure it could be saved. Had things changed so much that it was unfixable?

Roman sat in the apartment making sure he had everything done for the retreat. He wasn't sure going to this retreat was going to work. He wanted to save his marriage but he had never been big on therapy. Roxanne was the one who suggested it. She had been so angry with him when she received the DVD of him and Noelle, his law partner. He knew Noelle had sent it in an attempt to destroy his marriage and get him to be with her only. The affair he had with Noelle had lasted for six months. When she started to get clingy and asking where it was going and begging him to leave his wife, he ended it with her. He never wanted to end his marriage. He just wanted a stress reliever. He and Roxanne both had high power jobs and rarely time together. They were rarely intimate and when they were it was rushed. He still wasn't convinced that she hadn't had an affair also. She denied it and said he was only saying that to excuse his own affair. She had been the one to suggest counseling. She wanted them to work their marriage out. He agreed to try to save their marriage. He wanted it saved but he wasn't sure it could be.

Three couples would try to save their marriages over one weekend. Could they be saved or would they realize the damage was too great. Had too much hurt been done to save them? It was a question that would be answer by the time the retreat was over.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Seth arrived at the house he once shared with Kaylee the next morning. He had taken her to lunch the other day as suggested by Dr. DiBiase and he asked if they could drive to the retreat together. She said yes which gave him a little more hope that their marriage could be like it was before. He got out of the car and headed to the door. He took a breath before he rang the bell.

Kaylee heard the bell and headed to the door. She had everything ready to go for the retreat. She knew this was the step that would fix her marriage or end it completely. She regretted that she slept with someone else that one time. It was the biggest mistake she had made. She knew immediately after that it was a mistake and she never did it again. She took a breath and opened the door.

"Seth." She said when she opened it.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes." She said and grabbed her bag.

"Oh I can get that for you." He said grabbing it from her. She had to smile. It reminded her of early in their marriage. "I figured we would go in your SUV."

"That's cool." She said as he unlocked her SUV and put her bag inside. He went to his car and got his out and placed in the SUV too. They got in and were soon on their way. "So, how has work been?" She asked as they drove toward Canton. She just was making small talk with him.

"Good. I think I'm close to being able to start a clinical trial."

"That's great." She smiled. She was happy for him. She knew how important the trial was and how hard he had worked.

"Yeah. Laurel has really been working hard. She's helped a lot. She really wants the trial to be good."

"I bet she does." She replied with annoyance. "I don't really want to hear about how she wants the trial to be good. Or anything about her. So let's just talk about the weather or something." She turned to the window and looked out.

"Alright." Seth sighed. He knew he made a mistake in bringing Laurel up. And he couldn't believe he had. He focused on the road and the rest of their trip to the cabin was silent.

Randy looked over at his wife as they drove toward Canton. She had said very little to him since they left the house. It seemed the only time they really talked was in therapy.

"So, how is class?" He asked not knowing what else to ask

"It's good. The kids are good. Not that many trouble makers this year." She replied. "I'm very pleased with them."

"That's great."

"Yeah. Chris feels that my AP English class will place in the top of everything."

He clenched his teeth at the mention of Chris's name. He hated that man more than anything in the world. He had a feeling that Jill was still cheating with him. "That's great."

"Yep." She smiled at him not noticing his hands gripping the wheel. "So, how is your work?"

"Good. Just the norm." He replied. "Delivering babies and whatnot."

"That's great." She said before looking out the window.

He sighed because he knew her looking out the window meant she didn't want to talk anymore. And they really had nothing more to say right then. He turned his focus to the road and continued. Would this weekend really help?

Roman and Roxanne were very quiet as they drove toward Canton. Roxanne was lost in her thoughts on her marriage. She still saw Roman and Noelle having sex every time she closed her eyes. She hadn't known what was on the DVD when she opened it. She thought it was a DVD of something someone was selling. She put it in the DVD player and was shocked when Roman and Noelle came into screen and they were obviously having sex. It broke her heart. Now she wasn't sure what kind of marriage they had. They were living apart and doing the therapy but she knew Noelle still wanted Roman. And it made her uneasy to know he was still working with her. She couldn't stop herself from thinking that the affair would start again.

Roman wasn't sure what to say to his wife. He knew how she felt about him continuing to work with Noelle. He had to until he could figure out how to buy her out of the practice. It was the only option to get her out. It seemed that he and Roxanne were drifting further apart and he wasn't sure if this weekend would help. His affair was destorying his marriage and he wasn't sure if the marriage was over or if it could be saved.

Ted and Miranda arrived at the cabin ahead of everyone else. They had to get everything ready for the couples. They had group sessions planned, trust activities, as well as individual sessions.

"I think this is going to be a successful weekend." Miranda said as she got everything ready.

"I hope so." He sighed. "I feel that the Rollins' have a good chance of fixing their marriage. I think the Ortons are going to be the toughest. I don't have the confidence that they can fix their marriage. The Reigns' are so so. I feel they can fix it but also I'm not one hundred percent sure they can."

"Hey." She said walking over. "All we can do is try our best and use everything we have at our disposal to help them. But in the end, it is up to them if they truly want to save their marriage."

"Yeah I know." He smiled. "Well, let's make sure we have everything set up."

She nodded and they walked through the cabin making sure it was set up for the couples. What she said was true. They could only help so much before it was up to the couples if they wanted to save their marriage or end it. She turned to the door as she heard cars drive up. She had only met the Ortons as she was Randy's anger management therapist. She looked outside and saw that all the couples had arrived. She took Ted's hand and they headed outside to greet them.

"Welcome everyone." Miranda said to them. "We are happy that you're here. We hope this weekend achieves what you would like it too."

"Yes we do." Ted added. "This weekend you will have sessions and activities to help open the lines communications and put trust back in your marriages. We have a room for each of you."

The couples headed into the cabin following the therapists inside. Each one nervous about the weekend and what would come out in therapy. Would it bring the trust back and strengthen their marriages or would it only prove to cause further damage? The next few days would tell and by the end of the weekend, things would be decided for all of them.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

After settling into their rooms, the couples headed to the main area for the first group session. All of their cell phones and laptops and other electronics were locked into a safe. The point was for there to be no distractions during the weekend.

"Please everyone sit down." Ted said when the couples walked in. "I want you to sit by your spouse."

Seth took the seat closest to Ted in the circle. Then Kaylee, Randy, Jill, Roman and Roxanne. Miranda sat on the other side of Ted.

"Alright. Let's start by going around the circle and introducing ourselves and telling our occupations." Ted said to them. He liked to start the therapy slow at the retreats. "Seth, you go first."

"I'm Seth Rollins and I'm a neurosurgeon in Dallas."

"I'm Kaylee Rollins and I'm a nurse practitioner in Dallas."

"Randy Orton and I'm also in the medical field. I'm an OB/GYN in Dallas."

"Jill Orton and I'm a teacher."

"Roman Reigns and I'm a divorce lawyer."

"Roxanne Reigns and I'm a criminal lawyer."

"Alright and of course you know me and my wife, Miranda." Ted replied to them. "Alright. Now, this weekend is to help try to fix your marriages. We have a lot of different things planned. There is no hiding your feelings here. We will have open communications and get everything out. You will have feelings of hurt and anger. They have to be worked through to get to the next step in fixing your marriages. Once you have gotten it out then you can really see if your marriage is something you want to save. I can't guarantee that your marriages will be okay. I hope they will be but it's ultimately up to you."

"Okay, first we are going to go around the circle and you will each tell us what happen in your marriage to cause the rift." Miranda said to the group. "Seth, let's start with you and Kaylee."

"Alright. It started when Kaylee got pregnant with our first child. She had a rough first trimester and she wasn't into being intimate. She miscarried in the beginning of her fourth month. It soon had been two months since we were intimate with each other." He said. "I was working hard on getting my Alzheimer's clinical trial started and I was working more than I was at home which included me working with my intern. She flirted with me and I admit I flirted a little with her."

"And then what happened." Ted asked.

"We were working late in the lab and she kissed me and then we were having sex in the lab. That started the affair. It lasted three weeks and then I ended it. I realized that I love Kaylee and I didn't want anyone but her."

"If that were true you wouldn't have cheated to begin with." Randy said suddenly. "I don't get you. You have a beautiful wife who obviously loves you and you cheated on her. She was going through a rough time with losing a baby and could you be bothered to be there for her. No, it was all about you and your dick." Randy worked with Kaylee in the labor and delivery department and he had seen how hurt she was after losing the baby and then finding out about the affair.

"Randy, please wait your turn." Miranda replied.

"It's not like she is all innocence either." Seth added. "She cheated also."

"Kaylee, tell us your side." Ted said stopping everyone else from talking.

"I was devastated by the loss of the baby and I was trying to deal with it." She replied. She looked at Seth. "I was dealing with it alone." She sighed. "But I never thought Seth would cheat on me and then the way I learned about it? By overhearing Laurel telling her other slutty interns that she had been fucking him for weeks."

"How did you react to that?"

"I was devastated and hurt and angry. When he came home that night I asked him about it and he admitted it to me so I asked him to leave. I was so hurt and angry. I just wanted to forget about it. I didn't want to feel the pain anymore. So I went to O'Malley's and started drinking Tequila. One of the doctors from the hospital sat down beside me and we got to talking."

"The one doctor I hate more than anything." Seth added.

"Seth, you had your turn, let Kaylee talk." Miranda said. "Kaylee continue."

"I wanted Seth to feel hurt like I was feeling. To feel all the hurt I was feeling and what better way than to sleep with the one doctor, the one person, he hated." She sighed. "But I knew immediately it was a mistake. The next morning when I woke up in that person's condo, I knew it was a mistake. A big mistake. The biggest of my life. I felt horrible that I did that. That I could sleep with someone else. I hated myself for it and I still do."

"Alright, let's move on. Randy, now you can speak."

"I didn't cheat on my spouse." He said to them. "She cheated on me. She was the one screwing her boss for six months." He looked at Jill. "I was faithful. Completely faithful to her and our marriage. And she couldn't give me the same respect."

"Alright. Jill, let's hear your side." Miranda said to her.

"Randy has a temper and we were fighting a lot. He never physically hit me. We just were always arguing over everything. Chris was nice and considerate. He listened to me and didn't bury himself in work. We started spending time together and I found myself wanting to be with him. So, we started the affair. We would meet at his place a few times a week and occasionally my place when I knew Randy would be gone." She looked to her husband. "Then one day we were at my house and we were in bed when Randy came in. I wasn't expecting him home. He went crazy and pulled Chris out of the bed and started punching him. I called the police and they arrested Randy for assault. That's how we ended up in therapy."

"Okay, Roman, let's go to you." Ted added. He didn't want anything to escalate with Randy and Jill.

"I work long hours as a divorce lawyer, Roxanne works just as much. We rarely had time together and when we would be intimate, it was rushed. You have to understand that our jobs are very high powered." He said to them. "Anyway, my law partner and I were working on a hard case and it was a difficult divorce. One night things happened and it just went from there. I never wanted my marriage to end. That was never a possibly for me."

"Roxanne, your thoughts."

"I admit that my job was a factor in our issues but I didn't go sleeping with my law partner or anyone else. I never suspected something was up with him until I got a DVD in the mail. And imagine my surprise when I pressed play and there on the screen is my husband fucking a blonde whore. I knew that bitch wanted my husband. I just never thought he was stupid enough to fall for it. Some men think only with their dick." She said looking from Roman to Seth. "You are so easily turned by a blond slut in high heels and a short dress. It's disgusting. You can have a great wife at home. One who loves you and you can just throw it away for some slut."

"Alright that's enough. We have gotten out what went wrong in the marriages and now we can work to fix it." Miranda said stopping anyone else from saying anything. She didn't want a shouting match. "Let's take a little break and then we will reconvene and go to the next thing."

Everyone got up and headed to get some coffee and snacks. Ted sighed. There was so much anger with the couples and it was a lot to work through.

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Randy stood off to the side as the group took a break. He was the only guy there beside Ted that hadn't cheated on his wife and as a doctor, he had plenty of opportunity to but he never wanted too. He was shocked to see Seth and Kaylee there. He knew who Seth was after all they worked in the same hospital and he knew Kaylee because she worked with him.

"So, I'm shocked you're here." Kaylee said walking up to him.

"Me too with you." He smiled. "So, I guess we are in the same boat with spouses who cheated on us."

"Yeah but I did cheat also."

"Only because you were hurt and angry." He replied. "You were grieving for your child. And then you had to deal with your husband's betrayal. It's understandable that you would want to forget everything."

"Yeah." She said looking down at the bottle of water in her hand. "But I'm determined to save my marriage. I want to." She looked toward Seth. "I love him."

"I'm not sure mine can be saved but I'm here to see." He sighed. "It's worth a shot to try." Kaylee nodded in agreement.

Jill watched as Randy talked to Kaylee. She couldn't help but feel a little jealous. She looked over at Seth. She walked over to him.

"So, it seems our spouses know each other." She said to him.

"I figured they did because they both work in labor and delivery." Seth replied.

"Is he who your wife cheated on you with?" She had wondered when Randy came to Kaylee's defense in the session. Her mind went to that maybe Randy had slept with Kaylee. She wanted to know for sure.

"I'm not discussing that with you. I don't know you well enough." Seth said to her.

"I just want to know if my husband did in fact cheat on me and he is just lying about it."

"Randy was not the doctor my wife slept with." Seth walked away and over to Randy and Kaylee.

Roman stood by Roxy as the group had their snacks. "So, this has been interesting."

"Yeah but it's nice to know other people went through something similar." She replied.

"Yeah it is. Roxy, I am sorry."

"Yeah you have said that many times in therapy." She picked up her drink from the table. "Roman, we are here to see if we can save our marriage. But know we have a lot to work on."

"I know that." He replied. "And I want to work on it. I just wanted to say how sorry I am."

"You keep saying that." She replied. "And I get that you're sorry. But that doesn't change the fact that you cheated on me. But, like I said, we are here to work on our marriage." She walked away and took her seat again. Roman sighed and followed her over.

"Okay, if everyone could come back to the circle." Miranda said when she and Ted came back into the room. They had been observing the group from afar.

Everyone was soon seated where they were before. Ted and Miranda had decided to go around the circle and have everyone say one thing they loved or like about their spouses.

"Alright, here is the next exercise we will try. I want everyone to say one thing they like or love about their spouse." Miranda said to the group. "Does anyone want to start or should we just go down the line?"

"I'll start." Seth replied. "I love how caring Kaylee is. Despite whatever happens, she is truly a caring and loving person."

"Alright, Kaylee."

"I love how Seth is adventurous." She replied. "I have always loved that about him."

"Randy?"

"I like Jill's spirit. It was what I fell in love with to began with."

"Jill?"

"I like that he is loyal to the ones he loves."

"Roman?"

"I love the way she sees the best in people."

"Roxy?"

"I love that he tries his best in everything."

"Alright, that's good." Ted smiled. "That's very good. Now we will go around and do the opposite. I want you to say one thing you dislike about them. This is to help so no one can comment on what someone else says. Alright, Roxy, one thing you dislike about your husband."

"The fact that he tends to do what is best for him."

"Alright. Roman?"

"I dislike that she thinks she knows what is best for everyone. She is the only person who knows what is right for you."

"Jill?"

"I dislike his temper. He blows up over everything."

"Randy?"

"I dislike that she thinks she is better than everyone else. She is so far above everyone."

"Kaylee." Miranda said.

"I dislike that he places me on a pedestal. That he sees me as perfect."

"Seth."

"I dislike that she places me on a pedestal too. Until this happened, she thought of me as the perfect husband."

"Alright, I think this had the desired result." Ted replied to them. He could tell that they each had the issues and some of the people had more cons than pros to their marriage. "Alright. We are going to have an individual session. Seth and Kaylee, you're first. Everyone else can look around the grounds. This session will last an hour and then lunch and then Randy and Jill will be next."

Everyone left and headed to look over the grounds or up to their rooms. Seth and Kaylee stayed in the main room.

"Alright. Seth, Kaylee. I feel we need to go into the affairs." Ted said as they moved the chairs closer. "Seth, I want you to tell us exactly how it started and maybe you can figure out why you really strayed." He looked at them both. "I know we have gone over this before but we need to go over it again."

"Alright, it started when Kaylee got pregnant. We had tried for a while for a baby and were worried that we couldn't conceive but we finally did." He started. "And the first few months were rough on her. She didn't want to have sex and she had terrible morning sickness. She just didn't want to be intimate with me. So, I started working more. I was working on my research and hoping for a clinical trial. So, I was spending more time at the hospital and with Laurel."

"Okay. So you weren't as intimate as you normally were." Ted said. This had been talked about in therapy but this weekend was to work things out. "What happened next?"

"Kaylee lost the baby in the fourth month and it was devastating. And then, before I knew it, it had been almost two months since we had been together sexually. I missed it. I missed sex. Laurel was the intern assigned to help me with my research. She was nice and she did flirt with me and dress very sexy. I knew she had a crush on me. But I knew I would never betray Kaylee." He looked at her. "But after the loss of the baby, I felt that Kaylee wasn't attracted to me anymore. She was so focused on the loss and here was Laurel. A young girl who liked me. We were working in the lab and she leaned over and kissed me. I don't know why I kissed her back but I did. And it just went from there and we were having sex in the lab. I honestly thought it would be one time and I wouldn't even be tempted again. But I was and it just snowballed from there and before I realized I was in an affair with her. It did only last three weeks. I felt horribly guilty the whole time. Through the whole affair. Finally I couldn't take it so I ended it."

"When did you end it?" Ted asked.

"The day before Kaylee found out. I told Laurel that it had to end and that I loved my wife and I wanted my marriage. I hate that I cheated. That I hurt the one person I love than anything." He looked at Kaylee. "I love you and I'm so sorry that I cheated on you."

"Kaylee, how do you feel about what Seth is saying?"

"I hate that he cheated too. I hate that the one person I thought could never hurt or betray me, did. I know losing the baby was rough on me and I wasn't in the mood for sex. I was healing from that. But I never thought he could be tempted." She sighed. "I know Laurel had a lot to do with it. She pursued him and caught him when he was vulnerable. But he fell for it. How can I trust that it won't happen again when she still works with him?"

"Seth? Do you have a response?"

"Laurel isn't going to work with me anymore. She no longer wants to do neuro. She wants cardio. So now that my clinical trial is ready, she is transferring to cardio."

"Why would she transfer to cardio?"

"She decided that it was more exciting than neuro." He replied. "But she really realized that I wasn't going to be with her anymore. So, she is transferring."

"Kaylee?"

"I'm happy that she won't be working with him anymore."

"Okay, I think we did a lot this session. We will break for lunch and tomorrow, we will deal with Kaylee's affair."

Both Seth and Kaylee nodded and followed them to the dining room where lunch was getting ready to be served. Seth felt that they made some progress with things. He just wasn't looking forward to the next day when they would talk about Kaylee and the one night she spent with him. Just thinking about him touching her made Seth's blood boil. He hated him and he knew he purposely approached Kaylee. That he made sure she was extremely drunk and he purposely bedded her to hurt him after all, he hated Seth as much as Seth hated him. But Seth was determined to get past it. To have the marriage they once had.

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

After lunch, Randy and Jill headed to the main area for their session. Seth and Kaylee decided to walk the grounds while Roman and Roxy headed to the lake.

"Okay, in this session, Randy, we are going to have you talk about your reaction to Jill's affair and get your opinion as to why it started." Ted said once they were seated.

"Alright." Randy replied.

"So, Randy, how do you think the affair started?"

"I work a lot of hours. I have too. Women count on me to be there for them when they have a baby." He started. "I also know I have a temper. Over the last year, Jill and I have been arguing more. We seem to fight about everything. So I think that is why I was spending more time at work."

"Jill, what do you say to that?"

"We were fighting about everything. He never tried to see my side of anything. It was always his. I felt neglected by him and the amount of time he spent at work."

"Did you ever talk to him about that?"

"No, because I knew it wouldn't make a difference. Randy is his job."

"Did you know how demanding his job was before you married him?"

"I did but I thought he would make time for me."

"Alright, Randy, what led up to you coming home and finding Jill in bed with Chris?"

"I noticed how much time she started spending at work. She seemed to do every after school activity, I thought anyway. She would talk about how Chris understood and how he thought her class was this and that. I just sensed something more was going on. I asked her about it and she said nothing was going on." He replied. "One day I got out of work earlier than I thought. I headed home and saw a car in the driveway that I didn't know. I walked into the house and heard noise coming from upstairs. I quietly walked up them and walked into my bedroom." He said looking at Jill. "And saw my wife on top of this guy riding him like there was no tomorrow."

"And what happened next?"

"I got very angry and I yelled. Jill quickly got off him and was trying to explain. There was nothing she could do to explain that. I pulled him out of the bed and I punched him." He said trying to remain calm. "What was I suppose to do? He was fucking my wife."

"Jill, do you have a response?"

"He had no right to punch Chris. That was not the way to do this. He could have really hurt him." Jill replied. "I know I shouldn't have had Chris to our house. I know that. But I can't change that I fell for him. I wanted to be with him."

"Do you still want to be with him?" Randy asked her.

"I want our marriage."

"But do you still want him?"

"I still have feelings for him. But I want our marriage." Randy sighed. She never answered his question. She just did what she alwas did, she dodged it.

"Alright, I think we made some progress today. We will continue tomorrow and hear from Jill." Ted replied. "You guys are free to go."

After they left, he motioned for Miranda to show Roman and Roxy in. He felt the other couples were making progress and he really saw that Seth and Kaylee's marriage had a good chance of being saved while Randy and Jill's marriage was more challenging. He felt that maybe Jill didn't really want to save her marriage.

"Alright, Roman, Roxy. I want us to start with Roman. I want you to go through what led up to your affair."

"Alright. Roxy and I were both working a lot of hours. I was busy with divorce cases and she had a big trial. I found myself spending a lot of time with Noelle. She is my law partner. We had always got along and we would talk while working on the case."

"How did the affair start?"

"We were working late in my office going over some depositions. We both leaned down to get a file and ended up kissing. That kiss lead to sex that night. After that night, we would meet at a hotel room a few times a week. It was nice to be with someone who wasn't always stressed about their job or anything else that was going on. I liked how fun Noelle was. I had fun with her." He sighed. "I just needed that."

"Roxy, what are your thoughts on that?"

"I know I was working late on the case but it was important. And Roman and I weren't spending the time together. I just didn't think he would cheat. I thought he would talk to me first about things." She sighed. "I thought we had a great marriage. But I was wrong."

"Roman, do you have a response?"

"Nothing is perfect. I felt that she was more focused on her job than me. We drifted apart and I found what I needed in someone else." He turned to face her. "I'm very sorry that I cheated but I was unhappy with things and Noelle made them bearable."

Roxy sat there not sure what she wanted to say. "If you were unhappy, you should have talk to me. We could have talked it through."

"I didn't think we could. We were distant with each other and focused on our jobs and other things." He looked at her. "We were so far apart. I just didn't think we could talk about anything."

"Roman, do you feel guilty for the affair? Do you feel remorse?"

"I feel guilty. So guilty. I love Roxy, I do. And I can't change that I cheated. But I do regret that I did. It was a mistake. It's just the opportunity was there and I took it. I was unhappy in my marriage and I was tired of being unhappy. Tried of feeling alone."

"Do you still feel that way?" Ted asked Roman.

"Yes. I don't think we are happy."

"How can we be? You cheated with that blond whore. You choose to be with her. Do you want to be with her? Would you be happy with her?"

"Roxy, I love you and I want our marriage. I know we can be happy again."

"But do you want her? Just be honest. Do you want her?"

"I don't deny that I have some feelings for her."

"Stop dodging the question. If I asked you to stop being around her, would you? Would you ask her to leave the practice?"

"I can't ask her to leave until I have someone buy her out or I get the money to buy her out. She is my law partner. I can't change that right now." He looked at her. "She can sue me if I do that."

"Well I guess that is my answer. He won't stop being around her." Roxy looked away from her husband.

"Why don't we stop here and tomorrow we will have Roxy tell her side." Ted said to them.

"Alright."

"Okay, you can go back to your room or look around. We will see you back here in two hours for another group session." Roman and Roxy got up and left. They both knew therapy wouldn't be easy but both were seeing how unhappy they were.

Ted and Miranda watched as Roman and Roxy left the room. Ted turned to his wife. "So, what do you think?"

"I think they all have issues to work through. Yes, the infidelity was the main one but there are other issues too."

"I agree. Well, let's go to our room and relax before we do the next part."

She smiled and took his hand. They headed upstairs to rest. The next part of the group therapy was role playing.

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone met up in the main room two hours later for the next part. This part of therapy let the couples see things from the other's point of view. Ted and Miranda had the chairs set up with two chairs in the center of the circle.

"Alright, if everyone will take a seat, we will start the next part." Ted said to the group. "We are going to try some role playing now. What we will do is have a couple sit in the chairs in the center of circle and have each play the part of the other one. It will open the lines of communication. So, let have Roman and Roxy start."

Roman and Roxy got up and walked to the center of the circle. They sat down in the chairs and waited for the instructions.

"Alright, now I want each of you to think about a happy memory from your marriage. Something that made you love the other. And I want you to think of a painful memory. One that might have lead us here today. Each of you think of that moment from your spouse's point of view and act it out for us."

Roman looked over at Roxy, really looked at her for the first time in a long time and smiled. He thought about the first time she'd told him she loved him. It hadn't been planned. It was so like her. So spontaneous and sudden. It was while they were still in law school. She'd had a particularly hard day in class and she'd called him up to comfort her. He'd stopped by with pizza and beer but it wasn't until he'd turned on the stereo and started dancing around like a fool that she'd laughed. Her laughter caused him to have a laughing fit of his own and he collapsed on the couch beside her. And then she said it. She looked away after, embarrassed that she'd finally put her feelings into words. And he'd known at that moment that he'd loved her too. He leaned over and kissed her gently.

Then, just like that, he was taken out of the memory and into another one. His smile disappeared when he thought of how just a few years later, they'd drifted apart. He'd sit at one end of the table with his files and a carton of Chinese food and she'd sit at the other. Both trying to prove something to the other he guessed. Proving who was the best lawyer. But he missed the way it was. When they first got married. When they'd spend an entire Sunday afternoon in bed watching movies and making love. They hardly talked most days and things had only gotten worse since he'd slept with Noelle. He missed his wife, his soul mate, his best friend.

Roxy looked at Roman as he sat in the chair facing her and then down at the rings on her hand. Their wedding day hadn't been anything special. At least not from the looks of things. But it meant the world to her. The start of their lives together. Their love held so much promise then. Back before their respective careers left her dreams of becoming a mother behind. Now here they were, five years later with successful careers, no children and on the brink of divorce. She closed her eyes and Roman's face flashed into her mind when he'd walked in and caught her with the DVD. And she'd known. Without him saying a word, she'd known it was true. Noelle was the tangible proof that their marriage was dying. She wasn't the sole cause of it but she was the straw that broke the camel's back. Suddenly, she felt self conscious. These were her memories, both the good and the bad. And she wasn't sure she wanted to share them anymore.

"Roxy, are you okay?" Miranda asked her.

"Yes." She replied taking a breath.

"Do you want to go on?" Miranda asked. "If you don't feel comfortable, you don't have to."

She took another breath. "No, I want to do this to try to save my marriage."

Miranda nodded as Roman and Roxy started the role playing and the others watched. Roxy saw her memories from his view point and she realized how far apart they had drifted. Roman did the same with Roxy's memories. He saw the hurt from her viewpoint and he felt horrible.

"Alright. I think that did what we wanted." Miranda said to them. Both Roxy and Roman sat down and waited for the next couple to do the role playing. "Seth, you and Kaylee are next."

They both walked to the center and sat down. Both were flooded with the memories both good and bad. Seth's first good memory was when Kaylee agreed to go on a date with him. They had met in O'Malley's bar while out with some friends. He saw her playing darts with some nurses and he headed over and asked her out. He wasn't sure she would agree but she did and it was the best day.

But as he thought about the good memory, the bad memories came too. The most recent was the look on her face when she asked him if he had been having the affair with Laurel. He looked into her beautiful blue eyes and knew he would break her heart but he couldn't lie to her. So he admitted to it and the look on her face will always be in his mind. How broken she looked and the tears that flowed freely when she asked him to leave.

Kaylee looked at her husband and her mind thought about when he said he wanted to be with her forever. They were having a picnic on the roof of the hospital when he was working and she wanted to surprise him. They were talking about things and he just came out and said he wanted to be with her forever and that he loved her more than anything. She always placed that memory as one of the happiest.

But she also saw the bad that came. She had come home the morning after she had spent the night with the other guy. The house was empty and she welcomed it. She could try to make sense of what she had done. But a few minutes later, Seth came in and confronted her about what happened. And she saw how angry and hurt he was. She couldn't lie because that was not something she did. Plus he had the proof about what happened. She remembered the hurt look on his face and she felt horrible. It was a mistake. A horrible mistake and she regretted it every day since.

Each one did the role playing and like Roman and Roxy, realized the hurt each other felt. Ted and Miranda were pleased with the results of Roman and Roxy and Seth and Kaylee. They had each saw the other view point. And that was a step in fixing their marriages. Now it was to Randy and Jill. They hoped the same could be said.

"Alright, Randy and Jill. You're next." As with the others, Randy and Jill took the seats in the center of the circle.

Randy sat there and thought about the good and bad memories. The first good one that came to mind was when he realized he loved her. They had been going out for a month and things were good. He had planned a romantic dinner at a nice restaurant. After dinner, they were heading to the car when it started to rain. She smiled and took his hand and before he knew it, they were dancing in the rain. She looked so beautiful and he realized that he loved her. He had to smile at the memory.

But his smile quickly left when the bad came. The feeling of betrayal he felt when he saw her with Chris. After he was in jail for beating Chris, he sat there in the jail thinking about how he had failed her. What had he done to cause her to betray him? Had he been that bad of husband to her?

Jill's memories came as well. The good one she saw was their wedding day. It was the perfect wedding. It was held in a beautiful church and she wore the fairy tale gown. She looked at Randy with such love and she was certain she would never want anyone but him. That they would have a wonderful marriage.

The bad one was the first fight they had. It had been about her taking the job at the school. She had first been offered one in a public school and then she got offered the one in the private school. Randy told her she should take the public school so she could make a difference. She wanted the private school because she could earn more. They got into a big fight and it ended with Randy hitting the wall with his fist. They spent the night in the ER with him getting patched up. And they managed to work things out during that time. But eventually, the fights came more often. After Randy and Jill, Ted and Miranda told everyone they could go rest and they would meet in two hours for dinner. They felt the session was good and had the desire results. But this was just the beginning. There was more to work through. Now they needed to let the couples rest tonight and start again tomorrow.

Please Review! I didn't go into detail with the role playing because I wasn't sure how to do it.


	7. Chapter 7

Seth looked at Kaylee as they were getting ready for bed after dinner. "Kaylee, I wanted to tell you that I hope this weekend helps us."

She looked at him. "I hope so too." She replied. "But even if this weekend goes well and we work things out, we still have a lot of work to do. Are you willing to do the work?"

"Of course I am." He replied. "I'm here because I want to work this out."

"Good." She said before getting into bed and turning on her side. He got in too and turned in the opposite direction. He knew she was right. They did have a lot to work on. And he knew one was his anger about her sleeping with the man he hated most.

The next morning, the therapy began again. This time, Ted and Miranda decided to individual therapy first. So Seth and Kaylee were in the main area after breakfast while the others were free to do what they wanted.

"Okay yesterday, we talked about how Seth's affair affected Kaylee and him. Now, I think it's time to talk about Kaylee and hers." Ted said as they sat there. "So, Kaylee, tell us what happened."

"It was the night I asked Seth to leave after I found out about him and Laurel. I was hurt and angry. I just wanted to forget it. I wanted to make the pain go away." She started. "So, I got into my car and headed to O'Malley's. When I got there, I started drinking Tequila."

"So, how did you end up with the other guy?" Ted asked. He noticed the look on Seth's face. And knew that Seth didn't want to hear about this. "Seth, we have to talk about this. It's part of the process."

"I know but that doesn't mean it's easy to hear. It wasn't easy to see." He said. "Imagine my shock when I get this email and there is a video link attached. So I figure it was something funny from a colleague. But it wasn't funny. It wasn't funny to see my wife with him on video."

"Seth, please let Kaylee continue." Ted knew this would hard for Seth. His hatred for the other man was so strong, that it was blinding. Once Seth was quiet, Ted turned to Kaylee. "Continue."

"I was just sitting at the bar drinking when someone sat down beside me. I didn't really think much about it. But then he started talking to me. He said everyone at the hospital knew about Seth's affair. That was humiliating for me. Everyone I work with knows my husband was fucking his intern."

"Okay, Seth, how do you feel about that?"

"I hate that Kaylee had to go through that. That everyone knew and was talking." He sighed. "That she was feeling humiliated. I never wanted that to happen."

"Alright, continue."

"He started drinking with me and buying me drinks. It wasn't long before I was drunk. So he offered to take me home. I didn't realize until we were in his condo that I wasn't home." She turned toward her husband. "When we got there, he kissed me. In my heart I knew it was wrong. But my head said your husband cheated on you and had been for three weeks. What better way to get back at him than to sleep with this person that he hated. So, I didn't pull away. We ended up in his bedroom."

"Seth, what are your feelings?"

"How do you think I'm feeling?" He replied. "He is the one person who hates me and I hate him. We have been rivals for years. He is the head of my department and we constantly butt heads over things." He sighed. "And now, he has the fact that he slept with my wife to always hold over me and constantly reminding me of that."

"Alright, let's stop there before too much is said at once. We want to take this slowly." Ted replied. "So, I think we will end this individual session for today and talk more in the next one." Seth and Kaylee headed out and Randy and Jill came in next.

"Alright, yesterday we talked about Randy's feelings about Jill's affair. Now let's talk about Jill and the affair." Ted turned to Jill. "Okay, tell us how the affair began and why you think it did."

"Randy and I were fighting all the time and Chris was understanding. I found myself wanting to be with him and Randy was spending all his time working anyway." Jill said. "Chris made me feel special and loved. He listened to me."

"Randy, what do you say about that?"

"I'm sorry that she felt I wasn't making her feel special enough. I love my job and she knew that about me when we started dating. She knew how much I loved being a doctor and how my hours were." He sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't give her what she needed or was what she wanted."

"Jill, how did you feel when Randy walked in on you?"

"I was shocked when he walked in and scared when he pulled Chris out of the bed. I had to watch while Randy punched him. I tried to get him to stop. I begged him to stop." She turned to Randy. "You had no right to do that to him. You could have killed him."

"I had no right? Did you just say that?" Randy said raising his voice. "I had every right! You are my wife not his! You were fucking him in our bed! The bed we share!"

"Please no yelling." Ted said to them.

"Because you weren't giving me what I need! Chris was! He was there when I needed someone." She yelled back. "You know what! I don't regret sleeping with him." She got up and walked out of the room.

Ted looked from Miranda to Randy. This was not how it was suppose to go. This was supposed to open up communication not causing them to stop.

"Randy, I'm sorry. This wasn't how it was supposed to go."

"I think I'll go to upstairs and I think its better that Jill and I don't share a room."

"Of course." Miranda said. "There is an empty room down the hall last door on the right. You can take that one."

"Thank you." Randy headed upstairs to get his stuff and move. He hadn't meant to yell but he just lost it when she said he had no right to get mad. They were married. They had taken vows. Did they mean nothing to her?

"Are you leaving?" Jill asked him when he came to get his things.

"No, I'm moving to another room." He replied as he got his things. "Jill, we were supposed to work on our marriage this weekend. But do we even have one anymore."

"I don't know. I can't change that I don't regret the affair." She sighed. "I think separate sleeping arrangement is for the best." He nodded in agreement and walked out. Deep inside, he had the feeling that his marriage was over.

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Ted and Miranda called Roman and Roxy next. They hoped their session went better than Randy and Jill's.

"Okay, Roxy yesterday was Roman's side. Now it's your turn. Tell us your thoughts about the affair."

"The affair hurt me so much." She started. "I knew we were both working so much. But I thought we were making time for each other. I really did."

"Roman?"

"We weren't really. It was more we were both there but each occupied with other things."

"Roxy, tell us your feelings when you got the DVD."

"I came home after work and the DVD was in the mail. I thought it was something someone was selling and I wanted to see what it was. I put it in the DVD player and I was shocked by what came on the screen. It was obviously taken in Noelle's condo. It started with her and Roman in her bed. It didn't start with anything else. It was just him and her having sex. I knew it wasn't a onetime thing." She looked at Roman. "I was heartbroken when I saw you. How could you do that to me?"

"What happened next?"

"He walked in and found me looking at. He said he was so sorry."

"Roman, do you have something to say?"

"I am really sorry about the affair and how she found out. I never wanted that." He sighed. "I'm sorry about the affair and everything."

"Alright. I think we did a lot today. So we will have another one later. Group therapy will be in a few hours." Miranda replied. They nodded and headed out.

Once they had left, Ted turned to Miranda. "So, what are your thoughts on things?"

"I think we made progress today but we also had some setbacks." She said sitting down. "Randy and Jill's is a marriage I'm not sure can be saved. I know you wanted to try but I really think it's a losing battle. Jill isn't sorry she cheated and regretting it and feeling remorse is the key to working through it."

"Yeah." He said sitting by her. "I agree with that. What about the others?"

"I think they have a chance. Roman regrets his affair but he admitted he had feelings for Noelle. So that complicates it. But the fact that he regrets it and he is willing to listen to Roxy means they have a good chance provided she can forgive him for it."

"Seth and Kaylee?"

"I think they have a chance. Seth regrets the affair and admitted he doesn't have feelings for Laurel. So that's a big thing. Kaylee regretted hers immediately. So since they both regret the affairs, I think they have a chance. Seth just has to let go of the anger he feels about who she was with. If he doesn't, it can possibly destroy the marriage. She can't change it and she needs him to not bring it up all the time."

"Yeah. We have more work to do."

"Yes and we will. We just have to take it one thing at a time." Ted nodded and kissed her.

An hour later, the group met up in the main area for group therapy. Ted and Miranda had a trust exercise for them. It was one that was used in most therapy.

"Alright. We are going to try a trust exercise. The individual sessions today went alright. There is still work to do." Ted replied. "But I want us to do the trust exercise right now. And later, there will be an assignment for you."

"Let's have our first couple up here." Miranda said to them. "Roman and Roxy." Roman and Roxy got up and went to the center of the circle.

"Okay, Roman stand behind Roxy." Ted said as Roman moved behind her. "Roxy, I want you to look straight ahead and clear your mind. When I say go, you will let yourself fall back. Roman will catch you, so don't tense up or put your hands out to catch you. He will do that."

Roxy got in position and cleared her mind of everything. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She let herself relax and fell back as instructed. She was relieved when Roman did in fact catch her. He helped her up and she turned to face him. Noticing for the first time, in a long time, how perfect his eyes were.

"Alright. That was very good." Ted said. "Now switch positions and Roman, you fall."

They repeated as instructed and Roman fell back and Roxy caught him.

"Alright. That was very good." Ted said to them. "Alright. Now, Seth and Kaylee."

Seth and Kaylee headed to the center where Roman and Roxy had been earlier. They took the positions as instructed and Kaylee fell first and then Seth.

"Excellent. So far so good." Miranda smiled. "Now, last couple Randy and Jill."

Both Miranda and Ted were wondering how this would go for Randy and Jill with all of the issues they'd had. Randy and Jill took the place where Seth and Kaylee had been. Jill fell as instructed and Randy caught her. Randy did next but Jill mistimed it and he fell to the floor.

"Ow." He said when he hit. Seth and Roman helped him up.

"I'm sorry. I mistimed it." Jill said to him.

"Sure." He said getting up and taking a seat. He wasn't sure he believed that.

"Alright, that was an interesting exercise. We have an assignment for you guys tonight. You will go on a date."

"What?" Roxy asked.

"You will go on a date with your husband. A nice, quiet date just the two of you." Ted replied. "Now let's break for lunch and then we will have another group session."

They headed to the dining room for lunch. They wondered what the next group session would hold. Lunch ended and they headed back to the main room.

"Alright. In this session, we thought we would try something different." Ted said to them. "What we want is for each of you to get in the center of the circle and tell your spouse what you think will fix your marriage. This is an exercise so no judgment or comments. We normally don't do this in the group session but I feel that it will help. Randy, why don't you go first?"

Randy sighed and got up and walked to the center. He turned to look at Jill. "I honestly don't know if our marriage can be saved."

"Randy, please just say what you think will fix it." Miranda added. She knew that their marriage was the hardest to save.

"Okay." He said. "The thing that will fix our marriage is for her to quit working at the school and stop seeing Chris. If she continues to work with him, then she will be tempted to be with him again. In fact, I'm sure she is still sleeping with him."

"Jill, do you have a response?"

"I love my job at the school. I can't quit." She replied.

"See this is the problem. She wants to continue to work with him. She is still sleeping with him."

"I just love my job. I don't want to leave the school. I love it too much."

"Randy, what if she promised to not be alone with Chris?"

"I guess that would be something." He said.

"Alright. Jill, now you tell us what you think will fix your marriage."

Jill took the spot where Randy had been. "I think the only way to fix our marriage is for Randy to spend more time at home and not get jealous over things. And let me stay at a job I love."

"Randy?"

"I can try to be home more." He replied. "I don't want her to leave a job she loves. But why can't she get a job at another school? Where he isn't."

"Jill?"

"I love the school I'm at. I have a great relationship with my students. I don't want to lose that."

"Randy?"

"If she promises to not have any alone time with Chris, I think that would work."

"Alright. That is something. We will work on that." Miranda said. She looked at Randy and Jill. "Jill, is not spending time with Chris something you will do?"

"I don't know." She replied and sat down. She was being truthful. She didn't know if she could stay away from Chris or if she even wanted to.

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

"Now, Roman, why don't you tell us how you think your marriage can be fix?"

Roman took the spot in the center. "I think our marriage can be fixed if we take the time to spend together. If we don't keep putting our work above our marriage."

"Roxy, your response?"

"I agree. If we take the time it might help."

"Roman?"

"I also think we need to be honest with each other and not keep our feeling inside."

"Alright. Roxy, you're next."

"I think Roman needs to get Noelle out of the practice and not spend time with her alone or otherwise."

"Roman?"

"I can't get Noelle out of the practice until I buy her out or I have someone else buy her out. That is just how it is."

"Roxy."

"If he won't get her out, how can I be sure he won't cheat again." She said.

"Roman?"

"I learned the lesson. I don't want Noelle. I want our marriage. I love you Roxy."

"Do you love me enough to finally have a baby?"

"What?" Roman asked.

"I want a baby, Roman. I always have. You were the one who said it wasn't the right time. Every time I would bring up having a baby, you would say it's not the right time." She moved closer to him. "Do you love me enough to have a baby?"

"I don't know." He answered truthfully. "Can I think on the baby thing?"

"I think that's a good idea." Ted said stopping it from going further. "Seth, you're next."

"I think our marriage can be fixed if she can forgive me for the affair."

"Kaylee, can you do that?"

"I promise to try. I know I can given time to do so."

"Seth?"

"I love Kaylee and I want our marriage. But I need to know that she can forgive me."

"I can in time." She replied.

"Alright. Kaylee, you're next."

"I think the thing to fix our marriage is for Seth to stay away from Laurel. She still wants him. And how do I know if they continue to see each other at work, he won't be tempted again."

"Seth?"

"Laurel isn't going to be working with me anymore. I told you. She is transferring to Cardio."

"Kaylee."

"If she is gone, I think we can fix our marriage." Kaylee said.

"What about Kaylee's affair?" Seth said suddenly.

"Seth, we will discuss that in individual therapy after this."

"Fine." He replied.

"Alright, let's break and you guys can think about your dates tonight. Seth, Kaylee, please stay for your individual session."

Seth and Kaylee stayed while everyone left. Seth knew this was the session to finally confront her affair. To get everything out.

After everyone left, Ted and Miranda turned to Seth and Kaylee. They had been dancing around the subject of Kaylee's affair to an extend and it was time to get all out including how Seth found out.

"Alright. Let's talk about Kaylee and what happened?" Ted said to them. "Seth, tell us how you found out about Kaylee's affair?"

"I was staying in a hotel after Kaylee asked me to leave. It was the day after she asked me. I had just gotten out of the shower and was checking my email. I saw I had an email from someone from the hospital. It was the email address from the neuro department. So I figured it was from an associate. The email said I thought you would find this interesting and there was a link to a video. So I clicked on it and the video came up."

"What was on the video?"

"Well it started out as an empty bedroom. Then the door opened and in came him and Kaylee."

"Seth, I think we can stop calling him him. You have to say his name to move on from it. To deal with it." Miranda said.

"Fine. The door opened and in came Hunter and Kaylee." He said with distain.

"Okay let's stop there for a minute and you explain to us who Hunter is."

"Hunter Helmslely. He is the head of the neuro department at the hospital. My boss, I guess you could say." Seth replied. "He and I have been rivals for years. With grants, and clinical trials. We butt heads on treatments and surgeries. He hates me."

"Alright. Back to the video."

"They came in and he pushed her against the wall in the bedroom and kissed her. She wasn't pulling away from him. They were soon undressed and he had her on the bed." Seth took a pause. "I basically watched a porn movie with my wife as the star. She didn't pull away and it seemed like she was enjoying it."

"Kaylee, do you have something to say?"

"I know I didn't pull away from him. I was extremely drunk and Seth, you know how I am when I'm drunk." Kaylee replied. "I know that's not an excuse. And yes, in my head was the voice saying this is just payback for Seth cheating on you with Laurel for three weeks. So, it just went from there."

"Okay, Seth, back to the video. Let's see if we can get through what you saw."

"What I saw was my wife getting fucked by the guy I hate. And it wasn't just once. I watched him have sex with her at least four times. And there was one time when that SOB looked right into the camera and smiled." He looked at Kaylee. "I guess you were too drunk on alcohol or sex to notice the camera."

"What about the end?"

"When he was done having sex with her and she was passed out finally. He got out of the bed and walked over to the camera. He took it and went back to the bed. He videotaped you asleep in the bed and then he made a little speech at the end."

"Speech?" Kaylee asked. "Can I see this video?"

"I don't know if that is a good thing." Ted said.

"No, I want to see it."

"Alright." Ted walked to the safe and got out Seth's laptop. He brought it back to the area.

Seth took it from him and brought up the email. He clicked the link and played it for Kaylee. Kaylee watched the video shocked by it. She still couldn't believe that was her. It was so unlike her but she knew it was her. There was no denying that it was her on the video having sex with the head of the neuro department. And Seth was right, it did seem like she was enjoying the sex with him.

"This is the end." Seth said as he fast forwarded it a little bit.

 _On the tape:_

" _Well Rollins, I hope you enjoyed the show. I know I did." Hunter laughed on the video. "You know I always knew you were a horrible doctor and human being. But it is very satisfying to know that you're a shitty husband and apparently lousy in bed too. You had this beautiful woman at home. And she is very beautiful. And she is really good in bed. So why would you want to fuck some intern. I have had both of them too and your wife is much better than Laurel."_

 _Hunter walked back to the bed where Kaylee was. "You know, I don't think you deserve her. She certainly doesn't deserve someone who would cheat." He placed a kiss on her cheek. "In fact, I will probably have her again tonight. But first a little info. Laurel working with you and then her seduction of you. All my plan. I told you a while ago, I was going to take your career, your pride, and your woman. It seems that I'm close to doing it." He kissed Kaylee again before walking back to put the camera up._

 _He put the camera back on the tripod and went back to the bed. "I hope you continue to enjoy the show." He kissed her again and soon they were having sex again._

 _Seth stopped the link and turned to Kaylee. "See he used you. You got so drunk that you let him seduce you. You let him have sex with you over and over again. And you enjoyed it. You saw yourself on that video. You were certainly in to it."  
_

"I was drunk. Do you really think I wanted to be with him?"

"I don't know. You seemed to like it with him."

"If you really think that, you don't know me at all."

"I'm just showing you what the video shows. My wife screwing the head of the neuro department."

"You're an asshole. I told you I was drunk and that it was a mistake. I regretted the next morning. I knew it was wrong. I hated that I did it. That I let myself do it."

Ted and Miranda looked at the couple. There was more to discuss on this and it, seemed that this was the hardest part for the Rollins'

Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Ted looked at them. "Continue Seth."

"Do you know how hard it is to know he was with you? That he touched you and kissed you. That he had sex with you. That it seemed you enjoyed it with him. Did you enjoy it with him?"

"No. I was drunk." She sighed. "Seth, you, of all people, know exactly what I'm like when I'm drunk. Isn't that how we got together? I regret that I slept with him. I regret that the video seems to show me enjoying it with him."

"How can I trust that it won't happen again? That you won't realize how much you actually enjoyed it and go to him."

"Because it was a onetime drunk thing. It wasn't a three week affair. You cheated on me for three weeks with Laurel. I cheated once. And I wish you would realize that I love you and I hate what I did."

"Kaylee, what happen that morning after?"

"I woke up in his bed. I woke up and had no idea where I was. I knew I wasn't at my house but I wasn't sure where I was. So I got dressed and went downstairs. That was when I realized who I had slept with. Hunter came out of the kitchen and said he had made breakfast and for me to sit down. I didn't' want to. I wanted to leave because I hated myself." She took a breath. "I told him I was going and that it shouldn't have happened. He walked up to me and kissed me and said make sure to say hi to your husband for me. I didn't think anything about him saying until now."

"Alright. Let's end this here. I think we made progress." Ted said to them. "You should get ready for your date tonight. It's important." They headed upstairs to get ready for the date. Both wondering how it would go.

Seth and Kaylee headed up to their room not really talking. Seth opened the door and Kaylee walked in first. Once they were inside, she turned to her husband.

"Seth, can we talk about this? Just you and me here." She said to him.

"I don't think we have anything to say."

"We do." She sighed. "Seth, what happen with Hunter was a mistake. It wasn't something I planned or even something I wanted."

"Really, Kaylee?" He said turning to face her. "Because you sure enjoyed yourself. I saw the video and you just watched it. Did you not see yourself? You were moaning and screaming like some hooker."

"Did you just call me a hooker?"

"No, I said you sounded like one on the video."

"How many times can I apologize and tell you I was drunk. I was extremely drunk and you know how I get when I'm drunk."

"Yeah I do. It makes you oversexed."

"Exactly. So did you really think with me being drunk I wouldn't respond? Do you remember how we met?"

"Yes, you were drinking at O'Malley's. I started talking to you. You agreed to a date the next day."

"Yeah but the night we met, what happened?"

"We went back to my place and had sex."

"Yeah exactly. Because when I drink, I get like you said oversexed."

"Yeah but that doesn't okay you fucking him of all people. I just can't get you and him out of my mind. Seeing him being with you was too much."

"Do you not think I don't see you and Laurel in my head? Yes, I never physically saw you but the thoughts are there. And you were sleeping with her for three weeks. Mine was just one night." She walked to the other side of the room. "Seth, I'm trying to get over what happened but you seem like you can't."

"Because I can't. I'm trying. I am but all I see you with him. I hate him so much. And all I see is you and he in bed together."

"Well get the hell over it. I'm trying too."

"Get over my wife enjoying sex with another man? Are you serious? Do you think I can?"

"I think you can if you try but you don't want too. Why won't you try?"

"I am trying."

"Are you?"

"Yes, yes. I am. Alright, I am."

"No you aren't."

He walked over to her. "I am." He pulled her into a kiss. "I am trying."

"No, you aren't." She said pulling away. "You aren't." She pulled him to her and kissed him.

The kiss deepened and she quickly unbuttoned his shirt and threw it on the floor. He picked her up and sat her down on the table nearby. He kissed her lips and ran his hand up her thigh. He slid her underwear down and threw them over his shoulder. He felt her hands on the button of his jeans. Once they were unbuttoned, she pushed them down. He kissed her as he entered her. He began moving.

"I hate that you slept with him." He whispered as they had sex.

"I hate that you slept with Laurel." She said back. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him deeper into her.

"He won't touch you again." He said as he increased his pace. He felt her clench around him as they both came together. He pulled back a little and looked into her eyes. He did love her and he wanted their marriage more than anything. "Don't we have a date?"

"I think this qualifies as our date." She smiled. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him back to her. "I love you. Please tell me we can get pass this."

He rested his forehead on hers. "I love you too. I want us to get pass this." He kissed her again and moved them to the bed. He just wanted them to spend this night together. They had one more day with the retreat. Then they would head back to Dallas and to everything there.


	11. Chapter 11

Randy sighed as he knocked on the door to the room Jill was in. This date was the last chance for their marriage. He knew if things didn't go well tonight, their marriage was over. He had to laugh a little at the fact that a divorce lawyer was down the hall. Was it fate telling him that his marriage was over?

"Ready to go." He asked Jill when she opened the door.

"Yes, let's go." She said. "So where are we going?"

"Well we aren't allowed to leave the grounds so I arranged for a private dinner on the terrace."

"Great." She smiled as they walked to it.

The waiter seated them and soon brought their dinner out. As they ate in silence, Randy thought it spoke volumes.

"Jill, we really need to decide on our marriage." He said softly. "And I think it comes down to do you want to be married to me anymore?"

Jill looked around the candlelight table at her husband. She did love him but she wasn't in love with him anymore. She couldn't deny that she had fallen in love with someone else. And she knew it was time to tell Randy everything.

She took his hand. "Randy, I do love you but I'm not in love with you anymore. I'm sorry."

He pulled his hand away from hers. "You're in love with Chris?"

"Yes. I love him and I never stop seeing him." She took a deep breath before continuing. "Randy, I'm pregnant with his baby."

"Are you sure it's his?"

"Yes. On the conception date, I was just with him. You had worked all night."

"So, it's over?"

"I'm sorry. I never wanted this to happen."

"I'm sorry too. I'm sorry I chose to marry someone so selfish. Someone who had no regards for my feelings when she was sleeping with her boss. Someone who lied when she said she wanted to work our marriage out. You never wanted that."

"I did after you found me and him together. But as Chris and I continued to work together, I found myself unable to resist being him."

He stood up. "We are through as you want. I will send you the divorce papers." He quickly walked away. He knew Roman was on his date with Roxy, so he wrote a note and slip it under the door. He hoped Roman would represent him in the divorce.

Roman looked over at Roxy as they headed down to the lake on the edge of the grounds. He'd arranged for them to have a picnic. She was wearing a pair of jeans and one of those old college t-shirts she used to lounge around the house in. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and he couldn't remember the last time he'd seen her so relaxed. Or so beautiful. He placed his hand on the small of her back and she looked up and smiled at him.

"What exactly do you have planned for tonight?" She asked.

"Well, Ted and Miranda said that they wanted our date to be special. Something that could make us reconnect. So I thought we could go on a picnic. Like we used to do when we first started dating." She smiled and nodded.

"I love that. It will give us a chance to talk." She said. He spread the blanket out on the ground and she took a seat beside him. "This view is breath taking." She said as she looked out on the lake.

"Yeah, it is." He said. "It's so peaceful here."

"I had no idea you felt like we were drifting apart." She said as she took a drink of the wine he'd brought with them. "I wish you had talked to me."

"We both had so much going on, I wasn't sure it would matter." He said honestly.

"Of course it matters Roman. You're my husband and I love you." She said as she looked down at her hand. "These rings, our marriage means more to me than anything. I understand now why you'd turn to her. She was there. I'd been pretty much ignoring you. But..." she said tearing up. "You still could have talked to me." He nodded.

"I should have. And I'm sorry. And I'm sorry that I kept putting off having a baby. I wanted to make sure that my practice was up and running so I could support you both."

"Roman, what did we promise each other when we got married? That it didn't matter how much material stuff we had..."

"As long as we never lost sight of each other and the love we felt." She nodded.

"And we lost that. We lost sight of how much we meant to each." She said as she wiped some tears from her face. He wrapped his arms around her and she closed her eyes, relishing the touch.

"But that's not true Rox." She looked up at him. "We might have taken it for granted but I never lost sight of how much you mean to me. I love you. And being with her was the biggest mistake I ever made. And I hope you can forgive me. I love you more than anything. " She smiled. He leaned down and kissed her deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he laid them back on the blanket. Rain started to fall around them and he grabbed her hand and led her back upstairs to their room. They pulled each other's clothes off and spent the rest of the night making love. When they were both almost completely exhausted, they laid there in bed, her head on his chest.

"Maybe we should try for a baby." He said.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Half the fun will be trying anyway right?" He said as he leaned down and kissed her.

"I have an idea for getting Noelle out of your practice."

"Really?"

"What if I bought her out? I do have experience with family law and that way we could spend more time together. I have that bonus from work. We could give her double what she paid for it and if you wanted to sleep with your business partner...well that wouldn't be so bad." She smiled.

"I love that idea. But are you sure? I know how passionate you are about your career."

"I'm passionate about things that mean something to me. You mean something to me. Our marriage means something to me." She leaned up and kissed him again. "I love you Roman."

"I love you too." He said as he pulled her so she was lying on top of him. "Now, let's get started on making that baby." He said wiggling his eyebrows. She laughed and leaned down to kiss him and they were soon making love again.

Randy headed downstairs to get a drink. He walked in the kitchen and saw Ted there.

"Everything okay, Randy?" Ted asked him.

"Yeah just needed a drink."

"How did the date go?" Ted said handing him a bottle of water.

"Not good at all. In fact, it's safe to say our marriage is over."

"Why?"

"Because Jill is pregnant with Chris's baby and she doesn't love me anymore." Randy sat down at the table across from Ted. "I'm going to ask Roman to be my lawyer. Ted, thanks for everything you and Miranda did for us. In therapy and this weekend. I thought there was something to save in my marriage. I thought Jill wanted to save it." He laughed a little. "What a fool I was. She never stopped seeing him and she loves him."

"Randy, I'm so sorry. I had hoped this weekend would help."

"She didn't want it to. She doesn't want our marriage, so I'm giving her what she wants. A divorce. We have a prenuptial agreement and we each get only what we brought into the marriage nothing more. So, I don't think it will be a difficult divorce. She wants it and I'm not going to make someone stay with me when they don't want too. I deserve better."

"Yes, you do. I think it's for the best that you and Jill divorce. Based on everything you told me and everything with this weekend, it's for the best."

"Thanks. I know we have another day with therapy."

"Yeah and I think it's important that you continue tomorrow with the therapy."

"Alright. Goodnight."

"Night." Ted sighed as he watched Randy walk upstairs.

He had felt that Randy and Jill's marriage was on its last leg when they agreed to come up to the retreat and now it was indeed over. He hoped the other couples had a better date. He felt they were close to getting back together. But tomorrow would tell as it was the last day. Had the dates proved to be the helping factor in the marriages or had they ended like Randy and Jill's?


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning after breakfast, the couples met in the main area for the group session. Randy and Jill sat beside each other but still a part. Seth and Kaylee and Roman and Roxy sat close to each other. Ted and Miranda had to smile. It seemed that Seth and Kaylee and Roman and Roxy had worked things out.

"Alright, this is the last group session of this retreat. After this is over, you can pack and go home." Ted said sitting down. "Alright, here is how we do this last session. I want everyone to go around and say something they have learned from this retreat. Good or bad. Seth, you go first."

"I learned that I can't keep punishing Kaylee for that one night. That I have to move on from it if I want our marriage to survive. And I do want that."

"Alright, Kaylee." Ted said to her.

"I learned that I can't dwell on the past anymore. I need to let it go and realize that Seth does love me and he wants our marriage not her."

"Roman?"

"I learned that Roxy and I need to take time for each other. That we have to if our marriage is going to survive."

"Roxy?"

"I learned that I'm a forgiving person. That I can forgive Roman and I do forgive him for the affair. I know that we need to make the time and spend the time together."

"Randy?"

"I learned that my marriage can't be saved. My wife is pregnant by another man and she doesn't love me anymore."

"Jill?"

"I learned that I know what I want. I don't want my marriage anymore."

"Alright. Everyone has learned something." Ted smiled before getting serious. "Guys, this weekend was to help your marriage and to see if what happened had damaged it so much that it couldn't be fixed or if you could work through it and be happy again." He looked at the couples. "Now, I want you each to say if you truly believe your marriage can be saved or if you know it can't be. Seth and Kaylee."

"We both feel that our marriage can be saved." Kaylee replied. "We talked last night and we both realized that we love each other and we want our marriage."

"Seth?"

"Kaylee's right. We want our marriage and we are going to do whatever we need to move pass the affairs and be happy again."

"Alright. That's great." Ted smiled happy that the weekend had been beneficial to them. "Roman, Roxy?"

"We also feel that our marriage can be saved." Roxy replied. "We talked last night and we are going to give our marriage another chance. We are going to move on from his affair and put it behind us."

"Roman?"

"I feel the same. We are going to work it out."

"Great." Ted smiled again. "I'm very happy you guys have chosen to do that." He turned to Randy and Jill. Even though, he knew the answer he still had to ask as part of the therapy. "Now, Randy and Jill."

"We have chosen to end our marriage. It can't be saved as I said." Randy replied. "My wife is pregnant by her lover and she loves him and not me. She never stopped her affair. Our marriage is over."

"Alright, Jill?"

"I feel the same way. Our marriage is over."

"Well, I guess we know where everyone stands." Ted replied. "Seth, Kaylee, Roman and Roxy. Do you guys still want to do marriage counseling?"

"Yes." Kaylee said. "Seth and I have agreed to give our marriage another chance and we both feel that continuing counseling is the best step for us."

"Seth?"

"I agree with Kaylee. Counseling is what we need to continue with."

"Alright. Roman and Roxy?"

"We have talked about it also and we feel that continuing is the best thing." Roxy replied.

"I agree. Even though we are together again, we still have things to work out and I think counseling is the best for us."

"Good." Ted then turned to Randy and Jill. "I assume you guys aren't going to continue?"

"No." Jill said. "Our marriage is over and counseling is not what we need."

"Randy?"

"I'm not continuing marriage counseling but I am continuing my anger management therapy."

"Alright. This gives us all the new place to start." Ted got up. "I'm glad you all came to this retreat and worked out things whether it was good or bad. Now, you are free to go."

Everyone got up and started upstairs. Roman turned when he heard Randy call his name.

"Yes." Roman said to him.

"I was hoping you could be my lawyer for the divorce. I would appreciate it."

"Of course, I will be your lawyer." Roman replied to him. "I will file the papers as soon as we get back."

"Thank you."

"No problem." Roman turned and headed to his room to pack.

Randy sighed and headed upstairs too. He wanted to pack and leave. He knew he would have to ride back with Jill. He just realized that he wanted his marriage and divorce to over with. Time to move on from her and hopefully be happy again.

The couples were soon on their way back to the city. Roman had told Roxy about Randy wanting him to represent him. She thought it was a good idea. Jill had approached her but she told her that with Roman representing Randy it would be awkward. Plus she didn't really want to represent someone who would do that to her husband. Roxy smiled at Roman as they drove. She was glad they had worked things out and she couldn't wait to get pregnant.

Jill and Randy were quiet on their drive back. They both knew the marriage was over and the divorce papers would soon be filed and they would be free. Jill couldn't wait to be free to be with Chris. She had loved Randy at one time but she knew Chris was who she was meant to be with.

Seth smiled at Kaylee as they drove back. He was so happy that they had worked out their marriage and it seemed that they had overcome things. They had forgiven each other and were moving on with their life. Seth was happy that he didn't have to deal with Laurel anymore. She was a manipulative person he realized. She had been sent by Hunter to seduce him and he fell for it. He almost lost the most important person to him because he was stupid. He couldn't and wouldn't make that mistake again. He was going to be firmly in his marriage and put Kaylee first.

The three couples had endured the marriage retreat and now where moving on with their lives. Some together again, others apart. Now they were heading back to the city and the drama and stress of their lives. Only time would tell if the weekend had indeed fix the marriages of Roman and Roxy and Seth and Kaylee. Jill and Randy had to move separately. The weekend had proved which couples were strong and which were not. Now it was back to life. Would they survive it?


End file.
